


Cigarettes after Sex

by CapturetheRapture



Category: South Park
Genre: Ableist Language, Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Language, One Night Stands, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheRapture/pseuds/CapturetheRapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Please look at the tags for any warnings that may be relevant for you)</p><p>Craig had deep regrets about his one night stand with the downright disreputable man that was his company, and yet, he was so intruiging that Craig couldn't help himself but to wonder about his past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes after Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not my first fic but I kinda created this sepreate account for eh, explicit context.

Cigarettes after Sex

This was all a huge mistake. Every single thing about this place was alarming: from the holes in the worn out carpet to the thin curtains being under the attack of moths, and from the various cracks in the ceiling’s concrete to the little squeeks of the mice that were hiding themselves somewhere underneath the filthy bed. The room held a very distinguishable and murky odour that was somewhat redolent of the smell of dirty socks, and the ceiling lamp kept flickering when turned on, as previous attempts had proven. I didn’t dare to fully open the small window, for the glass might fall out if its rotten wooden frame. Additionally, I wasn’t too keen on the idea of exposing the room to the outside world, as not only did I hear raindrops clattering against the window, but the broken streetlights and the presence of two police sirens were also very suggestive. Hell, I didn’t even know where the fuck I was, not to mention I forgot the exact details concerning how I got here in the first place.

But really, I could have forgiven myself for booking such a shady motel if it wasn’t for the fact that I had obtained myself some company for the night. Glancing over to my left, I saw him lying there on his back on the stained mattress. His torso was slowly rising and falling, accordingly to the rhytym of his in- and exhaling. The corners of his lips were turned upwards and his wicked grin revealed a little gap between his two front teeth. The faint light of the lamp on the nightstand couldn’t reveal his eye colour very accurately, I presumed, but I was guessing his irises were something hazel-like. I hadn’t really paid much attention to his eyes up till now, but I thought a hazel eye colour would match the darker locks of his dirty blonde hair, that was sticking to the skin of his neck due to the man’s sweating. I could only assume his entire body must be sticking to the mattress for the same reason.

But apart from that, no other traits of this guy added up - he had literal scars on his back he hadn’t been willing to share the origin of with me, but rather than that, had he changed the object of my attention by unbuckling my belt. Though he seemed a little secretive, he made his intentions with me very, _very_ clear. But only now I was wondering whether he had intended to do more than just physical stuff to me. He had both literally and figuratively undressed me, and yet he himself wasn’t nearly as exposed as I was - or, at least, it felt that way. He had an equivocal air hanging around him, but I got the feeling that was just a disguise, as if this kid had quite some emotional baggage to carry around. You know, a characteristic every persona from every movie or book had as well: a fascinating background story to richen their personalities. I wondered what his story was. He certainly had some charisma, for otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to talk to me so smoothly and casually, as if he did this every day. Not only to me, but to other guys too, probably to girls as well. I secretly wondered whether he kept count of his ‘’achievements’’ and recorded their names, or whether they would simply become another link in his chain. I would never buy that I was his first. Absolutely not - not even his tenth or twentieth. His utter calmness was Exhibit A to support my hypothesis, and his great skills were Exhibit B. He looked so relaxed, how he licked his dry lips, how his head was resting in the palms of his hands, how he was looking at me - wait, what? I immediately felt as if I was getting caught doing something wrong, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. He gave me a mischievous, playful wink, to which I repositioned myself on the mattress, turning my back towards him. Fucking creep.

‘’What, aren’t you up for round two?’’ he bluntly inquired.

But I didn’t give an answer, for I truly didn’t want to look back at the minutes (or hours?) that had just passed by. Him luring me into having a few drinks with him, then me stating at some point we should quit keeping them coming for the sake of not causing any more shit, but him leading me on, and thus me going along with it. Before I had even known it, he had accompanied me in a cab driven by this grumpy-looking chauffeur who had kept up a speed of 30 miles per hour, despite my company stating we were in a hurry. Whilst him and I were making out on the backseat, he had told me he knew a place to spend the night at, for a reasonable price. If that weren’t bad enough, the booking that had taken place in the lobby downstairs was undescribably awful, and I should be feeling nothing but downright ashamed for letting it happen. This guy hadn’t been so secretive regarding our intentions when booking this room, and the cheeky girl behind the counterbar had happily informed us that the automat downstairs only sold expired condoms and that we should head to the tabacco store around the corner.

‘’Really? Thanks for the help, though we’re good. Guess _you_ have bad luck, though, sweetheart,’’ he had lurred into her ear when bending over the counter a little more. ‘’’Cause, like, I only got _one_ and no cash left…’’ I had noticed he had been struggling with his sense of balance - his legs had been unable to properly support his weight, causing him having to rely more on his arms resting on the counter. But despite his discoordination, we had somehow made it to the third floor, with me having to pull on his shoulder every two steps to prevent him from tumbling down the stairs. We had immediately fallen down on the bed after having opened the door leading to our room. The key had been lazily thrown onto the nightstand by me, and our clothes were quickly thrown onto the floor as well. What had been left from my dignity had been thrown out of the window.

‘’No, I’m not,’’ I finally replied to him. I had wanted to add his name to my words, but I quickly came to realise there was some missing information inside my brain. Fuck, I couldn’t even recall his goddamn name. Well, I presumed he had given me a fake name, which was a common thing to do among these kinds of… interactions, after all, although I had been a little too hasty myself. I had (regrettably) pronounced the name Craig Tucker automatically when he had inquired for my identification, and he himself had introduced himself as… God, as who? Felix? Ethan? Leonard? No, it was Lenny, I thought, until I remembered the way he had pronounced his name, or rather his pseudonym. ‘’My name’s Kenny,’’ he had told me, accentuating the ‘’K’’, as if wanting to emphasise how to pronounce the name. Kenny Mc… Kenny McSomething. That was as close as I was going to get, and I decided it was close enough. Wait no, that wasn’t exactly how it had happened. He had used some ridiculous pick up line on me. ‘’My name’s _Kenny_ , ‘cause I fuck like a _Kenny_ -dy.’’ This guy was probably full of that cheesy bullshit. Now that I thought of it, he had in all likelihood chosen the name Kenny to match that downright stupid fucking pun. But at least his face made up for that. Partially.

‘’What? Are you seriously that buzzed after a few beers?’’ he teased me, bumping his elbow into my ribcase. He didn’t seem to be aware of the hypocrisy lying in that statement. I wasn’t the one constantly tripping while walking up the stairs. ‘’Gee, I didn’t think of you as a pussy. Guess I was wrong, then.’’ Now that I heard his voice again, I found it was a bit low for a guy with his physique. He wasn’t exactly _petite_ , like my little sister was, but his height must be about three inches lower than my own. He looked a bit scraggy as well, albeit with his contours also revealing relatively broad shoulders and a strong jawline too.

I grunted softly, and decided to let my body fall back on my back. ‘’I do have a headache, probably ‘cause you’re still here,’’ I responded in a voice as raspy as sandpaper. Seriously though, I could use a fucking drink.

‘’What? You expect me to leave _now_? Dude, it’s like, three AM or something - I’m not fucking going anywhere,’’ he jokily claimed, even adding a soft chuckle to this words, though something in his tone was resolute.

‘’Friendly reminder you used _my_ fucking credit card to pay for this shit room.’’ Had I really the obligation to keep him here?

‘’Friendly reminder _I_ wasn’t the fucktard without any cash to pay for the drinks.’’

‘’Touché.’’ He wasn’t planning on going anywhere, and I couldn’t convince him to do so. Maybe I didn’t have the right.

For a moment, I didn’t know whether dead silence would be more uncomfortable, or the agony of having to babble about the recent moments spent with one another. Luckily, there was a loophole in that dilemma. I swung my arm over the edge of the bed and after a few attempts, my fingers finally grasped at the fabric of my jeans. Pulling the piece of clothing towards me, I snatched an item from the back pocket. Apparantly, I had caught Kenny’s attention yet again, for he piped up a the second time.

‘’You keep condoms in your jeans? I suppose this means round two is at the very least considerable, then?’’

‘’No, you moron - but I do keep _these_ .’’ I presented the little pack of _Marlboro_ to him, with the lid being pulled away by my index finger so Kenny would have a good view of the remaining cigarettes and lighter inside of the carton. I didn’t know whether smoking was permitted in here, but the ashtrey on the nightstand revealed a pile of used cigarettes, and that was more than enough reason for me to assume the staff had no problems with guests smoking.

‘’ _Nice_ ,’’ he said in a brash tone, already sticking his fingers inside the package to help himself out. I had sensed he would be a smoker - sensed, or rather _smelled_. This guy was an ashtray on legs, and that statement came from someone who was also a heavy smoker.

Kenny held out his cigarette to me, indicating I should give him a fire. As soon as there appeared a little flame at the end of the stick, Kenny put it towards his lips, holding the cigarette loosely between his nimble fingers. He inhaled very deeply before aiming at the ceiling when letting the smoke leave his body. I took a dreep drag as well, and _God_ it was just what I fucking _needed_. Well, I still wanted to get the Hell out of here, far away from this questionable neighbourhood and from this disreputable man, but having that priority would be pointless, as I couldn’t possibly leave at this hour. So I’d better have a smoke. That seemed to have become my answer to everything, after all. Morning coffee was shitty? Have a smoke. Boss and co-workers were being jackasses? Have a smoke. Dad was being sent to jail after finally having been found guilty of emotionally, physically and sexually abusing mom for decades whilst dismissing the abuse from ever happening despite the undeniable evidence? Have two smokes. Maybe a third one. I kind of wondered the reason behind Kenny’s smoking habit, and he snickered after I had verbalised my wonders regarding that topic.

‘’Why I smoke?’’ Some more chuckling, followed by a little couch. ‘’I just _kiss_ my troubles goodbye.’’ He made a gesture with his hand to make a kiss the same way chefs did when having created a culinary masterpiece. ‘’Well, that, and all of my money - but you get the idea.’’

‘’Troubles? What kind of?’’ My question was meant to be casual, but I could see his arm sitffening a bit, as if he had difficulty with discontracting his muscles.

‘’Aw, com’on dude, this was such a beautiful, sexy night. Don’t fuck that up now.’’ Forced laughter followed his comment. The answer to my question wasn’t elusive, which engined my speculations: Kenny tried to cover up something. Was I ought to let him? It wasn’t like I was planning on ever meeting this guy again, but seeing him so hastily take another puff of his cigarette made my stomach crawl. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway tonight, so I might as well talk a little to kill some time. One the other hand, who was I to dig in his private life like some fucking investigator?

‘’So, you smoke the same brand as I do?’’ I tried to switch the subject. Personally, I didn’t accept any other brand than my own, therefore I assumed Kenny held the same principles.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kenny replied as he blew some more smoke to the ceiling. I was surprised to see the stiffling, thick smoke curtain hanging above our heads - had it formed itself so quickly? Or had it there been before as a result of previous guests smoking, and had it gone unnoticed by the both of us? This entire motel probably consisted of smoking rooms entirely, after all, filled by the most irresponsible people in existence. For all I knew, there was the possibility of a fire starting at this place this very night, and Kenny and I could both die in it. As if I didn’t die figuratively already. ‘’I mean, I started with _Marlboro_ and the other brands just don’t do it for me,’’ Kenny went on. ‘’They taste just weird, y’know? _Lucky Strike_ tastes like really, really fishy pussy.’’

‘’How the fuck do you even know what ‘’fishy pussy’’ tastes like?’’ This guy was just full of surprises. And bullshit.

‘’Tried it once. Once, and never ever again. Never trust a stripper’s pussy.’’ Kenny chuckled to himself before bursting into loud couching, slamming himself on the chest with a fisted hand.

‘’Dude, keep it down, will ya? I don’t wanna catch the attention of that lobby girl.’’ I truly didn’t want to. If she were to come here, she would be invading something… private. Of course she already knew what was going on up here, but her actually witnissing it went one step too far - at least, for me. Surely Kenny wouldn’t mind, especially not if he believed this one person mattress was big enough for three people. I secretly asked myself the question why Kenny had chosen to go with me instead of with some random slut. It was not like I could afford to blow money on some five star hotel, and it would be an understatement to say I wasn’t an adonis. He could have easily traded me for some drunk blonde in high heels.

‘’Why not? She was pretty hot. I’m guessing double D’s at the very least - real or not. Or are you not into girls?’’ Kenny asked me, blowing some smoke into my face, causing me to be the once coughing this time.

‘’Well, that,’’ - some more couching up my fucking lungs - ‘’but I’m guessing you don’t wanna taste that fishy pussy either.’’

Kenny and I shared some snickers with one another until I felt the cramps in my stomach slowly ebbing away. Kenny had a distinguishable laugh, I noticed. Almost a snort, really, for he allegedly couldn’t control the breathing through his nose. And he squinted his eyes too whilst laughing, for some reason. That was, until he gave me a funny look.

‘’Why you staring at me like that? Like what you see~?’’ He half-lidded his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

‘’Nah, I was just wondering how cruel God must be to make a creature so hideous,’’ I replied in a nasal voice.

‘’That’s not what you said earlier,’’ he responded, and to my great disappointment, his statement contained some truth. As much as I wanted to deny Kenny had been able to tantalize me, I couldn’t. Not that I even had the energy to do so, but truly acknowledging the fact I found myself attracted to this guy was… weird. Almost unnatural. And cliché as fuck, for he presumably used the same techniques over and over again on people dumb enough to fall for them. Getting them drunk by paying for their drinks and then leave it all to smooth talk. He hinted he wasn’t done with the latter yet.

‘’I think you’re _secretly_ longing for some more fun…’’ Kenny’s voice was suddenly lower than before, and I felt his hand stroking my upper arm, then my collar bones, and my chest got some attention as well. His nimble fingers worked their way down from there, and I was too numb to think clearly, so I decided to close my eyes and let it… happen. His fingers tips lightly danced on my skin, as if they were the equivalent of a ballerina dancing on her toes only. And his touch felt very hot too - or was it the tobacco smoke hanging in the air? I removed the blanket from my torso, to which Kenny gladly went along: I heard it promptly drop on the floor. I almost opened my eyes in response to the sound, but changed my mind before I did so. Just breathe. Calmly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In- fuck, what was _that_?! I couldn’t help but let out a small whimper when a pair of tranquilising lips reached my neck and softly sucked on the skin. Kenny’s tongue wetted the spot, as if trying to make my skin more tender.

‘’ _Dude_ ,’’ I brought out, gasping a little as I did so.

‘’Just relax,’’ I heard his throathy voice command.

I almost yelled when I felt the mattress heavily bouncing underneath me. When my eyes shot open, I was presented with a close-up look of Kenny’s face hovering only a few inches above mine. Both of his hands rested on my shoulders, and I felt the pressure of Kenny’s weight keeping me down. Kenny licked his lips seductively, very slowly, whilst eyeing me with lust and nothing but lust. A devilish smirk decorated his face and the distinguishable gap between his (slightly stained) teeth re-appeared. His nose and cheekbones were covered in little freckles, I noticed as well. His eyes (confirmed to be hazel, now that I had a better view of them) held a provocative look and his entire attitude was downright racy. The warmth of the skin of his legs radiated into me due to his skin making contact with mine - Kenny had his legs wrapped around me, tightly pressing them against both sides of my body. I was entirely caught by him, like a fly in a spider’s web. My right hand was hanging in the air a few inches above the ground, yet far enough from the bed to not have my cigarette set anything on fire. Kenny’s own had presumably already been thrown onto the pile of used cigarettes in the ashtrey next to me.

I tried to push Kenny’s torso back with my left hand, but clearly this collided with this guy’s plans. Kenny was having none of it, but rather forced my head to fall back onto the pillow by groping at my neck. Then he lowered his own body, his chest resting on mine and the tip of his nose at my jawline. Reaching my ear with his mouth, I felt his wet tongue licking my earlobe, causing various shivers to travel through my spine.

‘’You know, you look an awful lot like my next mistake, Craig,’’ he whispered into my ear in a husky, low voice.

‘’Then back the fuck off.’’ My voice sounded nasal, monotone and harsh, but Kenny didn’t seem to get the hint, or, more likely, he straight up pretended he didn’t notice.

‘’Ooh, kitty has claws - I _like_ it.’’ Kenny leaned in and then planted one right on me: a full kiss on the lips. His dry lips brushed against mine, and for a split second I let it happen until I came back to my senses. I put my teeth together and clenched my jaw, denying his tongue from access to my mouth.

‘’What the fuck is your problem?’’ Kenny removed his chest from mine, but was still sitting atop of me. He cocked his head, knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

‘’Look, dude, I… I think it’d be better if we just got some sleep already. We gotta check out before twelve anyways, or we’ve got to pay for another day,’’ I responded.

‘’Oh, erm, I guess I get that, or w-whatever.’’ I didn’t know which form of communication was more awkward: that sentence brought out painfully stiffly, or Kenny’s body language. He was biting his lower lip regrettably, practically burying his teeth in the flesh, as if he was thinking he had done something wrong. His eyes were looking downwards, as if wanting to avoid meeting my gaze, and he slowly, clumsily climbed off of me. For a moment, I didn’t know what to do, and neither did Kenny, for his sense of rejection was tortuously obvious.

‘’Here, why don’t you kiss your troubles goodbye.’’ I handed my still burning cigarette over to Kenny, and though it had become quite short, Kenny still took it, rewarding me with a crooked smile. He took a small drag from it, and then handed it back to me. We continued sharing whilst Kenny made an attempt at some kind of conversation.

‘’Sorry, for eh, what’d just happened. I didn’t mean to, y’know, make things weird. I… I thought you gave signs, but I’m just terrible at interpretating those, I guess. Sorry I fuck shit up. I don’t even know why I do it - it just seems to happen, hehe…’’ Kenny produced a fake laugh, but it was more similar to breathing out air than actually producing sound.

‘’’s Alright, dude,’’ I replied, lazily eyeing the ceiling as I held my hand up, ready to receive the cigarette again. Kenny placed it back between my fingers, and I took a deep drag before I decided it was too short. I extinguished it in the ashtrey and then folded my hands behind my head.

‘’You sure ‘bout that? You have every right to kick my ass out of here, y’know,’’ Kenny replied, this time not trying to hide the seriousness in his statement.

‘’No, I don’t - I should’ve been more clear, you know, give an eloquent message.’’

‘’’’Eloquent’’? Djeez, is your last name Dictionary?’’

‘’Very funny. I study English lit, actually, hence the language choice. And it’s Tucker.’’

‘’Tucker? I thought that was a pseudonym for Pretentious.’’ Kenny slightly jumped when my elbow was roughly rammed into his rib case.

‘’Com’on, I see a lot of pretentious little shits, but a lot of the people at my uni look like drugs addicts who were high school drop outs.’’

‘’I was a high school drop out,’’ Kenny informed me.

‘’Oh, erm, sorry for that, man - no offense.’’ Damn, I should have guessed that, now I came off as a cynical asshole. Oan the other hand: wouldn’t be my assumptions even more douchebaggy, since those could indicate his appearances revealed his background? Ugh, overthinking at this hour was just torture for your brain.

‘’It’s cool, it’s not that I’m particularly proud of it anyways. I thought I would drown in dept when I would get into college, so why even bother finishing high school? I was searching for a sugar daddy at the time, until I’d find a job, but those assholes have their standards way too high. And the same goes for proper jobs, for people expect a high school diploma at least. But I was eighteen already; so then I thought to myself, I could star in porn, right?’’

I was convinced he was deathly serious until he started to laugh.

‘’I mean, it was a fucking stupid idea, but back then I thought I could do it. So I applied here and there, got accepted sometimes, but I earned not even nearly half of what my female co-workers did. It was not long until I figured the real money was earned in gay porn, but that was when my dad found out what the fuck I was doing. I’d never told anyone, so I figured he must have seen me in a video while browsing the Internet. Crazy, right?’’ I couldn’t help but laugh at his crazy story, but Kenny didn’t seem to mind, as he let me pat his back whilst he was preparing to go on.

’’Anyways, he wanted to kick me out, but we called some guy working for the government and my dad went to jail for the shit he did to my mom and sister. He gave me some scars as well when I actually dared to stand up for them.’’ It was kind of painful how relatable that was. ‘’Not that I minded; he never earned a penny in the first place, and he was constantly drunk and yelling. Not to mention he didn’t give a rat’s ass about his starving family,’’ Kenny went on to tell. ‘’We barely survived with what I earned, given that my mom got emotionally unstable, my brother had abandoned us, and my sis was only fifteen. She asked me at one point whether she could get a job in the same business I had - and then I remembered she probably thought I was a waiter or something. Pretty sad if you think about it.’’

‘’But it all got better. You see, my family is shit, apart from my little sis, but I got some really good friends - Stan and Kyle -, and they really pulled me out of that hellhole. They took care of me, let me stay in their appartment until I’d find something, and while they spent their time studying and attending class, I would clean a little, you know, do the dishes and laundry, some home ec stuff. Meanwhile, my little sis got lucky and was placed in some foster home when my mom went bat-shit crazy and went to this mental institution. My brother was somewhere in southern Mexico at the time, at some shady place of a friend of his, I think, but that didn’t really matter to me. Anyways, I had it really good.

But then one day, Stan came with some pretty bad news. His dad had lost his job, and his mom was struggling to provide everyone with money, you see, and he got into some pretty nasty depts. but he himself got so depressed he blew all of his money on booze, and this one time we caught him with some hooker that looked an awful lot like his ex girlfriend. So yeah, he eventually decided to quit his study - I didn’t know what that exactly mesnt for his friendship with Kyle, but I just had too move out. Too much emotional stress going on there. Much pressure for me to get out too. I felt pretty bad for the both of them, but it wasn’t like my presence would do anything. I mean, I did support them and all, but they clearly wanted me to fuck off, and I know my place, so I left. I went to this homeless shelter, but it was full of creepy, old guys who would undress me with their eyes - I think they pretended I was some chick.’’

I kind of cringed at the latter, but I felt a weird feeling in my gut, given that Kenny had clearly gone through some shit.

‘’Eventually, I started to apply for jobs - even the shitty ones, like working at McD’s and so on, but I eventually was hired at some place that repaired cars. Not that I knew jack shit about that - I was just there as some kind of receptionist, you know, taking care of all the schedule and informing customers when their cars were ready. It earned not that bad, and the guy even let me sleep there. Eventually, I decided I should find my own place. I really appreciated the guy’s help, but I didn’t want to share a bathroom with him anymore - he never locked the door, so that led to some less appetizing moments. So I found my own place, really cheap, above this Thai restaurant. I took my sister in as well, because her new daddy was a bit touchy-feely, and he tried to fucking molest her like the damn pedophile he was. So I was doing my best to support the both of us while Karen was trying her best in school - she’s really smart and all, but high school is fucking Hell. And she deserves much more than I could ever do for her, and like, it wasn’t like she had gotten much love from mom and dad. So she was pretty lost, actually, like I was, but we pulled each other through it. And I still try to do so, even though she is in college right now with a scholar ship, so she always has a roof above her head and such. I sometimes sleep in these kind of places. But yeah, sometimes I drink to forget it all, sometimes I smoke to lose myself in the moment and to postphone my worries. I guess everyone does that; finding something that keeps them going in life.’’

And I guessed there was some goddamn truth in that. For me, it varied from meeting my family for Christmas and prentending we were all lovey-dovey to having some cigarettes after sex. And in all honesty, there was something magical about these interactions, for it felt as if reality was altered after three AM. I should have sex with this guy more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about this! An author appreciates nothing more than honest reviews!
> 
> Also: did you guys get the joke? Kenny fucks like a ''Kenny-dy'' (Kennedy, referring to John F Kennedy. Americans have this idiom thing: when you do something like a Kennedy, it means that you do it really well. Guess you could say Kenny nails it.)


End file.
